Sibling Rivalry
by AmbiguousOuroboros
Summary: When subject 000 escaped the school her life didn't become happy and cheerful like she had hoped. Instead she is constantly on the run from the school and worse, her eraser turned brother. After five years what will she do when her brother re-appears?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! FIRST STORY FOR DEVIANTART WHOOOOO XD! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IT'S FOR I.N.K. The Invisible Network of Kids AND IS ALSO CROSSED WITH Maximum Ride BUT MAX AND CO MIGHT NOT MAKE AN APPEARANCE XD! CONTAINS SOME OC'S INCLUDING ZERO'S 'BROTHER' (YES IN THIS STORY SHE HAS A BROTHER YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE LATTER) SO ANYWAYS ON WIT THE STORY!**

I walked down the quiet streets, my shoes barely making a sound on the pavement as I walked towards the large school building, the full moon just rising over the horizon. He had been tracking subject 000 for five years now, she was incredibly illusive and powerful just being able to escape the school proved that and tacking out an army of erasers proved it also. I sighed my breath making a cloud of mist, those idiots seriously expected me to take her down? They said that she could probably take down the great Maximum ride if she set her mind to it. Because I was her brother only gave her more of a reason to beat me to a bloody pulp like she always did when I finally caught up to her only to be beaten up and watch her fly off into the distance. But not this time, no this time I had let her settle, this time she had been able to stay in one place for three years. She had probably changed in those three years, but there was always that "birthmark" on her arm that made her stand out from the rest. I'd copped several bruises from her when we were normal for making fun of the little pink pony on her arm.

Normal.

That was something we weren't. Our parents had sold us to the white coats for money when we were five not knowing what horrible things they did to us. She had been the one to have the most genetic modifications having the ears, tail and agility of a cat, the eye sight, power and wings of some kind of predator bird, had some other abilities and then was given the talents of the best Tai kwon do masters of the world. But me? No, I get turned into a life extended eraser like the failed experiment Ari. Luckily I had been able to turn back into the five year old I was before the genetic mutation instead of some over muscled thing. I stopped at the large gates of the school.

Pinkerton.

This was the school she called home? At least it was better than the "Home" I had. I pushed open the huge iron gates quietly as possible and eased my way through and headed to the principal's office/home. I rapped on the door lightly and stood in the cold waiting for the old man to answer.

"COMING!" Came the loud reply from through the old wooden door. The door opened a moment latter to reveal a man possibly in his thirties or forties. He peered at me through large red rectangular glasses as sudden realization hit.

"Oh yes you're the new student! I got a call from your mother saying you'd come a bit later in the day" the man I presumed was Mr. Sopher starred out into the distance at the still rising moon showing silently how late it was.

"Um yes my name is Sam Pekket" I said politely and shook his hand.

"Well come on in then Sam!" Mister Sopher said warmly smiling as he led me into his office. A long conversation followed as I explained why I was here and what class's I wanted to take. I chose all the ones I could with my sister being sport, math, art, science and music the other class's I wasn't able to enter by" school regulations" or something like that. Mister Sopher gave me the keys to my dorm and my class time table and said my baggage had already arrived and offered to walk me to my room. I declined the offer and said I'd like to look around by myself and find my way to my room later. He allowed me to look but said that I mustn't leave the grounds or enter the girl's dorm area. I nodded and headed off into the dark night to place the many hidden cameras I had. I placed them in all the places I could enter at this time and headed to my dorm room. My room was fairly spacious with a large bed and wardrobe on one side of the room. The walls were sky blue to match the dark blue carpet, a bedside table was squished between the bed and the wardrobe that looked like it belonged in the film set of Narnia. A study desk was also I the room along with a dressing table. I had been told by Mr. Sopher that I was allowed to rearrange the furniture as I wished, but decided not to and flopped onto my bed. I had a long day tomorrow; I had to actually go to school! I had _never_ gone to school before I had always been searching for my sister to bring her back to the white coats. Well this was going to be something different. Then I relised something and panic coursed through me. I had NEVER been to school. I didn't know anything! Oh crap I'd just have to wing it and see if I get anything right. I settled back down on the bed. Well at least I'd have one thing to look forward to.

It had been ages since I'd seen my darling twin Zero in a long time…

**FINISHED! I'LL CONTINUE WRIGHTING THIS SOON! WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU DO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ON MY PEN NAME ON IS Whiskas1393 SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE! AND THE ONLY REASON THIS SENTENCE IS HERE IS SO I HAVE OVER A EXACTLY ONE-THOUSAND WORDS *HAPPYFACE***

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLES! BY THE WAY ZERO'S HAIR HAS GROWN, NEWTON HAS HAD A GROWTH SPERT AND THIS IS MEH SECOUND CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT XD!**

**ZERO'S POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock making it's stupid beeping sound in the stupid morning when it's too early and I have come to the conclusion that whoever made up mornings is stupid!

Yeah I'm not much of a morning person.

I punched the button on top of the small device; on the screen displayed in glowing green letters was 7:30am. No wonder I was so tired I'd only gotten two hours sleep! I groaned. Great. First day of school and I was tired and cranky.

Some people were going to end up on the coat rack.

I got up and stretched, hearing several bones crack in my wings. Which reminded me, I hadn't gone for a proper fly in a long time, I'd have to go later at night. I stalked up to the mirror stiffly and looked at myself. I laughed at my reflection. I looked like some anime picture with my black cat ears sticking out between the strands of my ruffled white hair; I quickly combed my long hair down and put my headphones on over my ears. I had had to edit the headphones after Newton put the speakers in, my delicate cat hearing couldn't cope with the overly loud sounds coming through the speakers. I sighed as I put on my regular clothes folding my wings tightly against my back. I had put long cuts in the back of my sky blue vest so incase of emergences I could just rip off my jumper and take to the sky's instead of having to fight were anyone could see. I fiddled around in my drawer for my hollowed out belt and fitted my fluffy black tail in and fitted it to the appropriate tightness. I looked at myself I the mirror. I looked normal enough. Ha normal, me, same sentence, that's a laugh. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out of my dorm room to find Vin about to knock at my door.

"Oh hey Zero I just came to get you…." Vin said awkwardly. He still wore his usual orange shirt and jeans with his hair gelled up.

"Well hello to you to" I said sarcastically stepping around Vin and closing the door to my room.

"So have you seen Newton or Trix Around?" I asked Vin.

"Yeah Trixie asked for everyone to go to HQ but you didn't show so I came to get you" Vin said as he fiddled with his hair, using the reflection of his watch to see what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up to HQ.

"Hey Zero" came Newton's happy voice as I dragged a protesting Vin into the room. I stopped dragging Vin only to be tackled to the ground by a happy Newton.

"Newton get off me!" I said angrily pushing Newton off me and getting up.

"Hello Zero, nice to see you again" came Trixie's voice as she turned dramatically in her swirly chair.

"Hey Trix, Newton" I said with a small wave and a smile. A smile, they were becoming more and more common lately.

"So what'd want everyone for Trixie?" I asked as I walked up to the screen showing pictures of information in numbers in which I didn't understand.

"Well I was going through some files and came across this" Newton said pulling up a file onto a screen.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but gasp at the face that filed the screen.

Oh shit.

"Do you know him Zero?" Vin asked, noticing my reaction to the face on the screen.

I ignored him and continued to gap at the screen. After three years he _finally _turns up. He had the same shaggy black hair, olive skin and eyes a shade of brown that they looked red.

"When does he start at Pinkerton" I said quietly looking at the frozen images smug grin wishing it were real just so I could punch it.

"Zero….."

"WHEM DOES HE START!" I yelled and instantly regretted it. Now they _knew_ something was wrong which meant an interrogation which meant possibly showing them my wings.

"I- Sorry I just…. Had some bad experiences with him…."I said, my eyes downcast.

"Why who is he your ex-boyfriend?" Vin said scornfully.

"WHAT! No that's just wrong" I said a look of disgust on my face as I glared at Vin.

"Well who is he then?" Vin said, glaring right back.

"He's my….twin..." I said my eyes down cast again. My shoes were rather interesting at the moment.

Newton tapped away at his computer.  
>"Zero there's no record to show you have a twin let alone a brother in fact….. There's no record on you at all, other than school reports" Newton said looking at the screen than looking quizzically at me.<p>

"Zero….." Trixie said walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly "Please explain"

I looked at her than Newton than lastly Vin. All had similar looks of concern on their face, all of them I trusted with my life, all of them I trusted.

"Ok" I said quietly and took of my jacket throwing it onto a nearby bean bag; I slowly, reluctantly spread my wings to their full length, earning gasps from all people in the room.

"Zero….." Vin murmured staring at my large black wings.

Trixie was the first to recover walking forward and softly touching some off my jet black feathers gingerly stroking them as if they were alive.

"Zero how?" Trixie said softly, looking at me with large eyes full of worry.

I didn't answer but instead lifted off my headphones and belt, swishing my tail and twitching my ears.

Trixie stared, Newton hyperventilated and Vin fainted like an old lady.

Well they were taking this well, wait until I told them I had telekinesis.

**NOT AS HUMEROUS AS I WANTED IT TO BE AND MAJOR OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER)-NESS WELL THIS CHAPTER FAILED HOPEFULY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY THIRD CHAPTER *HAS EPIC PARTY MOMENT* WHATS EVERYONES REACTION GOING TO? BE WILL SAM SHOW HIS UGLY MUG? OR DID HE GET EATEN BY A MYSTICAL NARWHAL? I DON'T KNOW JUST READ! XDALSO SHOULD MENTION THAT ZERO IS 15 AND SO IS TRIXIE AND VIN BUT NEWTONS ABOUT 12 JUST SO YAH NO!**

**VIN'S POV**

"_Vin….VIN WAKE UP!"_

Was what I heard before someone started slapping my face.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes to clear my vision.

"Finally waking up from your nana nap hey sleeping beauty?" Zero said cockily, her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her headphones, jacket and belt where off.

Oh shit.

I wasn't dreaming. Zero really was genetically modified. Her white mid-back length hair was split apart by a pair of black cat ears that matched the fluffy tail that came through a small hole in the back of her skirt, her wings were jet black and a shade of white that matched her hair.

She looked beautiful. (**A/N Naaaawwwww isn't that sweet XD!)**

"Z-Zero?" I stammered, still not coming to terms with the fact Zero was like a mutant turtle just minus the turtle.

"After three years he finally gets my name right!" Zero said sarcastically giving a fake cheer for joy. (**A/N to anyone called Joy out there *lots of cheering noises* WOOOOO YOU GO JOY!)**

"Zero….. How…Did this happen to you?" Trixie asked, as she stopped stroking the feathers on Zero's wings after her tail started to flick in annoyance .

"Where to begin?" Zero said walking over to the bean bag beside me and sinking into it with a sigh.

"Well I was normal for starters, no genetic modifications or anything until I was five years old. My brother and I were sold by our parents to this place called The School, a place where they conduct experiments on people and animals alike. I was there for two years before I finally escaped with the help of some high explosives." Zero said, a wicked smile on her face at the mention of 'explosives'.

"But unfortunately for me, it wasn't simply 'escape and never hear from the school again' No, because I was one of their few 'successful' experiments, and they wanted me back for more tests." As Zero talked, I couldn't help but think of all the horrible things she had to go through all the pain and suffering, all made worse with the fact that her parents _sold_ her to those people and she was only five! It's a wonder she hadn't spiraled into depression.

"So to get me back they used my brother which they had turned into an eraser, a creature with the ability to turn into a wolf-like being, to bring me back with minimal damage." Zero's eyes shone with rage and hurt at the mention of her twin, she clenched her fists and continued her explanation.

"But after several years they began to think I might attempt to destroy them so it was a 'dead or alive' sort of thing and there was many times were I almost died. Well anyway after awhile I decided to lay low for a bit and try to hide in a town or city, I came to *Insert name of town here* and found Pinkertown. And have been here since." Zero finished, she gave a small shiver stood up and looked around for her jumper. My eyes followed her movements and I reliesed that Trixie and Newton were gawking at her still coming to terms with Zero's story.

Newton was the first to get up and walked slowly over to Zero ran the last steps and gave her a tackle of a hug and began to bawl into her singlet. Zero staggered back a bit by the sudden wait but slowly returned the hug, then Trixie the oh-so technical one stood and joined the hug but refused to cry.

I stood up and walked over and joined the hug squeezing in between Trixie and Zero resting my head on Zero's shoulder. We stood like that for what felt like days until we broke apart, Newton had tear tracks running down his face and Trixie's eyes where watering.

"Well now that issue is solved now what are we going to do about your brother?" I said thinking of all the possible ways I could kick his butt if he so much as touched Zero again.

Zero's face instantly fell and I knew she had come up with an idea nobody would like.

"I might have to leave Pinkerton…" she said sadly her eyes watering at the statement and she looked down at the floor.

"Not necessarily" said Trixie a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well what else can I do? There's no way I can stay if he's going to be here he might start a fight and-"

"And reveal the existence of the school, which I'm sure the 'scientist' don't want" Trixie finished, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

"But I can't risk going back there! I didn't even tell you half of what those people did to me and if I stay they could get you guys to!" Zero was yelling now worry clear in her voice.

"Look" I said "Just stay for a few more days or at least until he contacts you, then we can make a plan or something and figure it out together" (**How very cliché I'm ashamed of myself "well figure this out together" gods what was I thinking *facepalm*)**

Zero gave me a quizzical look.

"Have you been watching lot's of cliché filled movies?" she asked an eyebrow raised as she stared at me.

"What if I have" in all truth there had been a twilight movie marathon and I had been forced to sit and watch it while trying not to laugh-to hard- at the bad acting, worse effects, worser make-up and overly dramatic scenes. (**Yeah I don't like twilight. BURN EDWARD BUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNAAAAA! He's pale white can't go in the sun and ice cold….he's obviously a snowman!)**

Zero rolled her eyes "Fine I'll stay for a few more days but that's it, if talks to me I'm leaving got it"

"Fine" I said trying to keep the worry off my face but failing miserably.

Zero finally found her jumper and slipped it on after folding down her wings, slid her fluffy tail into the hollow of the belt and lastly fitted her headphones over her large black cat ears.

"Zero…..Can you actually fly?" Newton asked, still wiping tears off his face.

Zero opened her mouth to reply when the long loud shrill of the bell sounded out and echoed around the school.

"I guess I'll just have to show you tonight at 10:30pm" and with that said everyone pilled out of the room and ran down the corridors to their classes.

**YAY CHAPTER FINALY FINISHED :D GODS I HAVE BEEN WRITING TO FAST I HAVEN'T BEEN PUTTING MUCH DISCREPTION IN MY CHAPTERS D: BUT I WANT TO WRITE THE CHAPTERS QUICKLY SO I CAN GET TO THE ACTION! WELL COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT XD!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS D: I WAS HASING AN ARGUMENT WIT FRIEND…WETHER EDWARD WAS A SNOWMAN OR A SPARKLY FAIRY XD! THIS CHAPTER FEATURES MY OC CAUS I NEEDED ANOTHER TEACHER XD**

**OK NEXT CHAPTER, ACTIVATE!**

**ZERO'S POV**

The school day seemed to be going incredibly slow after the morning I'd had. I tried to avoid talking to Newton, Trixie and Vin, which was hard to do when at least one of them was in all of my classes other than art and music. I sighed; I was currently slumped in my seat next to Vin in Miss Macbeths' Math class staring out the small windows to the happy world beyond the thin barrier.

_BRING!_

A smile spread across my face as the bell gave a shrill call signaling the next class. I hoped out of my chair gathered my things and left the room quickly to my last class; music class.

"ZERO WAIT UP!" Vin called after me, I stopped and waited cursing and thinking of making a bolt for it while I could. Vin came up beside me puffing" Trixie put me in your music and art classes so that you're not alone with your twin, just in case." Vin said, I scowled, the only two classes that I was actually good at and now I had to have Vin there. Just bloody fantastic.

I guided Vin to the music room as he chatted about not even knowing they had a music room here as I rolled my eyes and gave the occasional agreement. Vin finally shut up when we got to the front of an old building with faded lavender paint and gray windows. I walked up to the old double doors and pushed them open to reveal a small group of students, there was only around ten students in the music group including me and Vin. I walked in and sat down on the ground like all the other chattering students and made small talk with the smaller kids. I found that I got along with the younger students a lot better than my own year group and occasionally played with them in the park, unknown to everyone else at the school, of course.

A small girl called Ella came up to me and sat on my lap and laughed as I began to tickle her. Ella had been the first person in music to talk to me and hadn't been afraid of me; she was only seven years old with curly blond hair and soft hazel eyes with freckles covering her checks. She laughed as she began to gather her three other friends to gang up on me in a tickle fight. They beat me obviously, so I was being sat on by two small kids while Ella and her friend Sammy tickled me so much I was finding it hard to breathe

"S-Stop… E-Ella….. I can't breathe….. Get Vin instead!" I said between laughter and breathing. The tickling stopped as the girls got off me and headed towards Vin who was rolling on the floor laughing at me as the small girls had me on the floor. I stood up and watched as the kids pounced on Vin using the same technique as me but only one person on top of Vin's back and two others tickling, I stood in front of Vin, arms folded in front of me Ella standing beside me mimicking my position. I laughed at the expression on Vin's face and high fived Ella.

"Ok guys I think he's suffered enough" I said as the girl's giggled and got off standing beside me, they all gave me a hug and ran to the opposite side of the room. Vin was still breathing hard on the floor.  
>"Sad Vin, you got taken down by a group of seven year olds" I said shaking my head as I helped him up.<br>"They took you down too, who were they any way? You know them?" he asked, I nodded.  
>"Yeah, I meet Ella – the small blond one- before I meet you, Trix and Newton, she came up to me during music, I don't remember how but somehow we became friends and she introduced me to the rest of her little group. I usually get along better with younger kids than people my own age…." I said as Mr. Stevenson walked into the room silencing everybody.<p>

"Ok class we have a new person in our music class, he's not new to the school but make him feel welcome all the same. Now form your groups from Tuesday and have a rehearsal outside or inside for half an hour than come back here." With that the other kids formed there groups as I dragged Vin to the corner were my group was waiting.

"Hey Zero!" Ella said happily and gave me a tight hug running around me and jumping onto my back so I was giving her a piggyback.

"Hey Ella, haven't seen that army of mutant geese have you?" I asked the small girl over my shoulder, attack of the mutant geese was a game Ella's little group always played in the park fighting against the army with a larger army of ducks.

Ella giggled "Nope I think you helped scare them off yesterday with your robot penguin!" Ella said happily. Vin looked at me an eyebrow raised stifling a laugh, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on Ella, we've got to rehears our song." I said putting her down and she ran off towards the other members of the group.

"So the great Zero has a soft spot for little kids huh" Vin said. I punched him on the shoulder.  
>"Shut up Vin, everybody has a weakness. Even you" I said and walked off towards the group.<p>

**VIN'S POV**

I still couldn't believe that Zero wasn't a constant cold hearted person, but the fact that she was friends with someone before I.N.K. was even more surprising. I followed Zero's music group outside but froze half way out the door. There he was.

Sam. **(A/N Gods I really got to get a better evil person name. I mean seriously "OH no look out its Sam oh the horror!" Gods what was I thinking *Facepalm*)**

Zero came up to me to see why I was standing there and froze her eyes stuck on the form of her brother, his hair was shaggy and black framing his olive skinned face his eyes were a shade of brown that was practically red, he was basically the exact opposite of Zero. Zero's hand was frozen on the sleeve of my shirt ready to pull me away. Sam smiled at her his teeth abnormally large and canine like. Zero began clutching her head and squatted on the ground curled up in a ball her brow was wrinkled and she was obviously in pain. I bent down beside her and put a hand on her back, I was really worried now her eyes were open but they were glazed over and staring out at nothing. I quickly called over the teacher and was told to take her to the nurse's office and stay with her. I picked Zero up bridal style only to be stopped by Ella.  
>"Zero! Is she alright please tell me she's alright!"Ella said tears streaming down her face as she looked up at me while clutching Zero's hand. Zero had flopped her eyes closed and her face peaceful with her head leaning o my shoulder.<p>

"She's going to be fine" I said to the sobbing girl. She didn't stop crying. "Look if you're that worried you can come with me to the nurse's office" I said and Ella's face instantly brightened.

We took Zero to the nurse's office and after a quick check up the nurse said that she had simply fainted. Fainted my butt, there was no way she 'simply fainted' but I wasn't about to start an argument and told the nurse I'd take Zero to her dorm and wait for her to wake up. So after much hassle with the stairs I finally got Zero to her room and got Ella to open the door. I placed Zero under the covers of her bed and Ella jumped up onto the bed and clutched Zero's hand.

"So how long have _you_ known Z for?" Ella asked looking at me with big curious eyes.

I chuckled at her expression and nickname for Zero "About two-three years now" I said.

"Are you her boyfriend?" at this I was basically choking on the air

"WHAT? No where would you get that idea from!" I said a blush creeping onto my face.

"Ah so you're not her boyfriend but you like her" Ella said ignoring my question. At this point my cheeks were flaming crimson.

"NO WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE IDEAS FROM!" I yelled.

"I'm smarter than I look y'know" Ella said folding her arms across her small chest. I sighed she was actually smarter than I thought.

"Ok what if I do like her, what of it?" at this Ella giggled.

"It means I won the bet!" Ella said happily jumping off the bed.

"What bet?" I asked honestly having no clue

"The bet on whether you liked Z or not and most of my group said no but I said yes so I won!" And with that she happily jumped back onto the bed and proceeded to jump up and down on the bed .

Zero ground and through her pillow at Ella that hit her in the face and laughed as she hid under the covers of her bed as Ella lunched at her with the pillow Zero had just chucked. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but wonder how one little kid could brighten Zero up so much.

"What's up Z worried I'll kill your robot penguin?" Ella said as she tried to get under the large blanket that Zero was using as a shield. I decided that Ella could use a little help and stood up and proceeded to rip the blanket off Zero as Ella continued to bash her with the pillow.

"Ah come on Ella quite it or I will get my robot penguin!" Zero said her voice slightly muffled from the pillow. Ella backed off, her face red from the effort of whacking Zero.

"So I guess your felling better then" I said and Zero looked at me and froze, I gave her a quizzical look and turned.

"Ah subject 000 long time no see" Sam said his voice sending icy chills through my body.

"You must be Zero's brother Sam" I said trying not to launch at the b!#%($d.

Sam smirked and walked forward, I heard Zero jump off the bed and stand beside me Ella hiding behind her. Sam suddenly struck out with alarming speed, hitting Zero in the gut and sending me into the wall of Zero's room and snatching Ella by the back of her shirt. Ella struggled to get out of his grip, kicking and punching him but not getting any results.

"So subject 000 or Zero now wasn't it? I have a proposition for you. Tonight at 10:30 I will meet you in the middle of the park and fight you." Sam said a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what if I refuse" Zero said her face creepily showing no emotion.

Sam growled an animalistic growl and a terrible ripping sound echoed off the walls as his skin was replaced with long shaggy fur, his nose growing into a long muzzle, teeth growing and talons piercing the skin at the ends of his fingers. He was like a small-but obviously powerful- werewolf.

"Well Zero I think that gives you enough of an answer" he said as he created a shallow cut down the side of Ella's face. She cried out in pain and struggled harder but to no avail.

"Stop it Sam you're hurting her! She's got nothing to do with this!" Zero said worry now claiming her face her, her eyes shining in the dim light of the afternoon.

"Don't worry Zero I won't kill her unless you don't show up at the park at 10:30 tonight, if you don't show then I guess the school will have one less student to worry about" Sam said his claws tightening on the material of Ella's shirt.

"You b!)*#^d" Zero said and before I could stop him Sam ran out the door Zero hot on his tail.

_THUD!_

I ran out the room to find… that Zero, in her hurry, hadn't noticed Van opening her door and ran face first into the door. Even in the situation I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked over to the dazed Zero and proceeded to drag her by the arms back to her dorm. There was nothing we could do at the moment for Ella, but wait….

**HAHA CLIFFY I FEEL SO EVIL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY ITS THA 5 CHAPIE XD! WILL ELLA SURVIVE? WILL SAM EAT HER? WILL ZERO GET TO BASH SAM'S ASS? WELL I CAN CONFIRM THAT THE LAST ONE WILL HAPPEN, BUT WETHER IT WILL HAPPEN NOW OR LATTER IS THE QUESTION.**

**VIN'S POV**

Zero had been crushed when she woke up, but of course Zero acted as Zero would and refused to cry but instead completely annihilated her pillow into a feather pulp.

Something I hoped she wouldn't end up as.

We were still in her room when her alarm went off signaling that it was 10:00. Trixie and Newton had come up after their last class and were pale knowing what was going to happen.

"You can't come" Zero's voice broke me out of my thoughts as she sat beside me on her feather covered bed. Trixie and Newton looked up from their place on the floor.

"What?" Newton said his voice was croaky from crying.

"You can't come out and help me against Sam. You don't know how strong he is."

"But I saw-"

"Yeah" Zero cut in" you saw what he can turn into not the power he poses."

"Zero no matter what you say you're not going to change our minds." Trixie said firmly in the tone a mother would use.

"No. But I could show you." With that said she removed her jacket and slid the strap of her sky blue top to reveal a huge scar covering a large percentage of her shoulder. Zero didn't say anything but lifted the side of the bottom of the shirt to reveal another ugly scar starting at her stomach and finishing at the middle of her back. She bent down and took off her shoes and socks to reveal many scars and burns on her legs and feet. I thought that might finally be all but she pushed back some of her long white hair to reveal a long scar going along the side of her face. I was shocked at how many scars she had but more so at the sad expression she wore.

"Have I changed your minds now?" She said so quietly that it was barely audible.

"No, if anything it only made me more determined to kick Sam's ass" I said punching the side of the bed as if to prove a point.

Zero sighed "Fine, but if I take you guys you have to stay out of sight and not interfere the only reason to come out of hiding is to grab Ella and take her somewhere safe, ok" I nodded, I knew better than to argue Zero was not going to change her plan. Good thing I was never very good at following plans.

**ZERO'S POV**

I walked out into the schools *court area place I don't know what to call it* they were completely deserted. I sighed, it was a full moon tonight and it gave the abandoned *court yard pavmenty thing* an eerie feel. I shivered as a cool wind blew and rubbed my arms for warmth. I wasn't wearing my jacket, belt or head phones but Vin had them in a small bag incase any of the students decided to go for a midnight stroll. Trixie, Newton and Vin ran across the *court yard pavmenty thing* into the parks surrounding mini forest (**A/N I'm not sure what to call the trees surrounding the school so it's just gonna be 'mini forest').**

I walked up to a large tree with a shadowed figure standing casually under the large leafy branches.

"So you finally turn up hey subject 000." Sam said as he stepped out of the shadows already morphed and holding Ella in a headlock.

"Put her down Sam" I said taking a step towards him, my wings tensed as I prepared for a quick takeoff. But instead of Sam making things difficult he smirked and threw Ella to the ground at my feet. I quickly rushed over to her only to get three long scratch marks down the side of my face, thankfully missing my eyes. i spread out my wings and took a running start into the air. Sam wasn't far behind me as he flew awkwardly through the air.

"Still haven't gotten used to flying yet have we?" I said and laughed as he forgot to flap and plummeted several feet until finally righting himself. I looked down to see Vin running across the *court yard pavmenty thing* towards Ella, scooping her up and running back towards the mini forests. Sam must have noticed as he made a sudden dive towards Vin who was passing Ella over a bush to Trixie.

"VIN!" I shouted as I swooped down in pursuit of Sam. Sam may have had a head start but I was allot faster and smashed into him just as he was about to grab Vin's shoulder. I saw some of Vin's blood spray out on the ground as Sam's claw had only just managed to reach him. I was still pushing Sam away from Vin when he grabbed my arm, his claws sinking into my skin, and throwing me away from him. As I twirled around, blood spraying out like a flowing ribbon, he grabbed me again but instead of throwing me he held on and stopped flapping his wings so we began to plummet to the ground with him using me as a human shield against the hard earth below.

**VIN'S POV**

I watched in horror as Zero plummeted towards the pavement. Ignoring my injured shoulder, I ran towards the area that she was heading for. I began to tap away at my "watches" buttons to find the appropriate setting.

**ZERO'S POV**

I keep my eyes closed. I didn't dare open them for fear of what I might see. I tried to ignore the wind howling in my ears and the blood still spurting from my arm the pain that covered my body. I ignored it and all I thought of was nothing.

Which is bloody hard to do when you know you're about to die.

I felt Sam place something on my back in between my wings that were crushed against him and felt him fiddle around with whatever it was until I felt the thing begin to spread over my wings in long tentacle like arms and latch on to my wings.

I thought of nothing.

I felt the tentacles tighten their grip.

I thought of nothing.

I felt Sam let me go, as the tentacles began to tighten their grip and crush my wings.

Bullshit I'm thinking of nothing I'm going to freaking PANIC!

I snapped open my eyes and did a turn in the air to get a look at my wings. The thing was like a robotic squid from a monster movie except on smaller proportions, its tentacles were spread out over my wings and burrowing into my wings. The sunk deeper into my feathers and I felt the first of them puncture my skin. I cried but ignored the pain, concentrating on trying to get the thing off before I hit the hard ground below.

SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE FREAKING GROUND!

I looked down just in time to catch a glimpse of Vin standing on the ground fiddling with his watch.

Typical Vin.

I was only a couple hundred meters from the ground but falling at the speed I was going it would take less than a minute before I hit the ground.

Oh crap.

**VIN'S POV**

I caught a glimpse of Zero as she fell towards me, the look on her face would stay with me to my grave but the fear and terror in her eyes would stay with me forever. I pressed t final button on my watch and a wall of jelly erupted from my watch.

I knew it wouldn't stop her from hitting the ground but at least it would slow her down enough that when she did hit it wouldn't be fatal.

God I hoped so.

**MWAHAHAHAHA WILL ZERO SURVIVE OR WILL I KILL HER OFF AND COMPLETELY CHANGE THE STORY LINE? *GETS SHOT FOR JUST SUGESTING ZERO'S DEATH* OR MAYBE I COULD JUST STICK TO THE ORIGINAL IDEA….**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY ANOTER CHAPIE ^-^WILL ZERO LIVE? WILL SHE DIE? WILL VIN EAT ALL THE JELLY AND TURN INTO A SUMO WRESTLER? READ AND FIND OUT ;D HOPE YOU PEOPLES LIKE CHAPIE!**

**ZERO'S POV**

The pain was so unbelievable I couldn't even cry, the simple act of crying was painful. I couldn't move the slightest movement sent me spiraling into a dark void of pain and suffering. I had to be dead, there was no way I could be alive and suffering like this. In all the years I had lived I had never felt pain like this, it was then that squidy thing crushing every bone in my wings. No scratch that, it was worse than the squidy thing crushing _every_ bone in my body. But somehow through all the pain I could hear something or someone calling my name. The voice was muffled and distant but I could still tell who it was.

Vin.

Was Vin dead to? Or was I just imagining things? Or maybe I was still alive somehow and this was one of those overly dramatic things were one character nearly dies and the other character calls their name to them while they hold the nearly dead character in their arms while balling their eyes out really dramatically…..Nah that last ones impossible.

**VIN'S POV**

I had managed to extract Zero from the rubble of concrete and jelly and was currently holding her barely alive body in my arms balling my eyes out.**(A/N Hehe ;D)**

She was bleeding badly from several deep gashes in her arms, she had multiple cuts and already forming bruises all over her body, the remains of some robotic squidy thing was attached to her wings, several of its tentacles still attached to her wings berried into the mass of bloodied feathers. I looked at her face smeared with blood and dirt, willing her eyes to open.

They didn't.

She was barely breathing and each breathe she took was short and rasping. I checked her pulse. I waited for several long seconds until I felt a faint pulse.

Oh thank god.

I sighed with relief. She maybe half dead but at least she had a chance of survival. I stood up shakily and ran across the *court yard pavmenty thing* towards the mini forest were Trixie and Newton were waiting. When I got to them we ran quickly and wordlessly through the mini forest towards the hidden hideout or "The awesome hideout hut of awesomeness" as Zero use to call it. I shook myself mentally, _Zero is still alive do not refer to her in a past tense_.

I didn't want to think of what I-we would do if Zero didn't make it.

We finally made it to the large tree stump in the middle of a clearing in the mini woods. Newton quickly pulled back the appropriate branches on the stump and stepped back as the stump flipped up. Trixie quickly jumped in followed closely by Newton who was struggling to carry Ella(She had fainted).

I jumped in quickly closing the hidden entrance behind me. The entrance of "The awesome hideout hut of awesomeness" was actually a giant spiraled slide leading far underground, into a hollowed chamber connected to a series of tunnels running under the school. After several minutes of swirling around and around in the dark I finally came to a stop. I stood up, Newton was setting up *that thing Trixie was when she went into a coma like state in the episode "Voodoo Shampoo" but because it will take too long to write that every time I need to write that I'm just going to call it 'health rate box' 'caus I'm so creative*. I quickly laid Zero down in the health rate box and stepped back as breathing equipment and a tube pierce her skin as a clear liquid filled the tube and traveled down into her arm.

" This is bad, really really bad" Newton said as he looked at the monitor on the side of the health rate box.

"What is it?" I asked worry filling my head as I looked at Newton's worried faces lighted up by the monitors glowing screen. I walked over towards Newton and looked at the screen he was staring at.

"Oh crap" I said as I stared at Zero's health rating. She had lost a lot of blood and her heart rate wasn't too good either. Nearly every bone in her wings were broken, her left ankle and wrist were broken and several ribs were cracked with one rib broken and had punctured here left lung.

"Do you think she'll make it" I said looking at Zero's almost unmoving body other then the up and down of her chest.

Newton shook his head tears already cascading down his cheeks.

"N-No s-she probably w-won't survive the n-night" was all Newton managed to say before he began bawling so hard he couldn't speak and he launched himself at me in a hug Trixie was standing behind during the conversation so she came around, tears also streaming down her face and she hugged me too. I couldn't believe it.

Zero was going to die in less than twelve hours.

**ZERO'S POV**

I heard everything they said but all I could see was a never ending void of darkness. Apparently I was going to die over night but I knew I'd be fine. Why?

'Cause I'm too awesome to die.

Well, that and the fact that I had the ability to heal unnaturally fast and my 'punctured lung' was more than likely already healed or healing. All my internal injuries would be healed within two days and I would be completely healed in four days and regain consciousness in an hour or so. I sighed mentally, great so I'd have to lay here doing nothing but talk to myself and listen in on what the others were doing.

God I wasn't going to die from my injuries; I was going to die from _boredom._

Well might as well do something to past the time. One elephant balancing step by step on a piece of string, he thought it was such a wonderful stunt that he called for another elephant.

Two elephants balancing step by step on a piece of string, he thought it was such a wonderful stunt that he called for another elephant.

One hour later…

One hundred and forty five elephants balancing step by step on a piece of string, he thought it was such a wonderful stunt that he called for another elephant.

God I'm going to kill Ella for teaching me that stupid song.

I tried moving again and found it a lot easier and less painful, my punctured lung and broken ribs were only fractured now.

I slowly opened my eyes.

**VIN'S POV**

I was still bawling my eyes out an hour after Newton said Zero wouldn't survive the night. Newton had gone to do whatever he was doing and Trixie was off doing whatever.

In all truth I didn't care what they did unless it involved Zero surviving.

I took a shuddering breath and walked over to the health rate box which occupied Zero's slowly dying body. She didn't look like she was dying she looked asleep peaceful even. In fact she actually looked better than before. I stopped. I could hear something. I looked around no one else was in the room other than me and Zero.

I stopped and looked back at Zero and leaned in close. That was it! She was somehow humming the tune "elephant balancing step by step on a piece of string he thought it was such a wonderful stunt that he called for another elephant" I hadn't heard that song in ages and didn't really expect to hear it coming from Zero's dying body. I ran around the health rate box and checked the monitor.

I could not believe it.

All her broken bones had been reduced to only being fractured and all fractured bones were healed completely. Her lung was fine but still had some blood that needed to be coughed up, but her blood levels were back to normal.

I looked over at Zero and was surprised to find her sitting up and stretching.

"Morning." Zero said with a yawn as she hopped out of the health rate box, hissing as she put pressure on her left foot. I instantly ran over and helped her getting her to put her arm around my neck and using me to support her weight she managed to hobble to the bean bag next to Ella.

"So y-your g-going to be f-fine right?" I said still stuttering from all the crying I'd done.

"In four days or so I should be fine. So you look like shit, miss me that much would you huh?" Zero said but I didn't care. She was going to live. I ignored her question and gave her the tightest hug possible to someone that's injured and sitting on a beanbag, after a moment she stood up and hugged me back. I was crying again but Zero didn't seem to mind as I soaked her blue singlet with tears. I probably looked like a wuss and Zero would never let me live this down but I didn't care. After a moment longer a pulled back and ran to get some bandages.

"Were dose it that hurts the most?" Asked as I held the large amount of bandages and scissors.

"Just my wings and ankle really." She said and tried to stretch her wings but stopped as her tail flicked in annoyance. She sat back down on the bean bag and took one of the rolls of bandages to strap her ankle as I got to work on her wings, pulling away bits of squidy robot things as I went. We sat in silence as we worked; it wasn't an awkward silence but comforting.

After I was finished Zero stood up using me to help walk over to a swivel chair at the desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Where's Trixie and Newton?" She said as she sat down onto the large black chair.

"Ugh….. Their somewhere around here….I guess…" I said hesitantly.

"WHAT!YOU MEAN I ALMOST GET BASHED TO DEATH AND THEY WONDER OFF WITH OUT KNOWING THE LOCATION OF THE ENEMY?" She practically screamed at me as she stood up and hobbled towards the exit before her legs gave out and she fell roughly to the ground.

"Zero wait they didn't leave their still in the tunnels" I said as I helped her up. She didn't seem to relax at all.

"So. Do you think a little bit of rocks going to stop him? He's a monster Vin, if anything you interfering only made you a target as well what you saw out there tonight wasn't nearly half his power and you seriously think that because we're underground is going to stop him from looking for me?" As she talked her eyes seemed to grow sad and angry but her face remained emotionless.

"Look Zero their probably fine… If it's bothering you that much I'll go look for them" I said and began to walk off but she managed to grab my shirt. I winced as she grabbed my injured arm. Zero's eyes widened in worry.

"Did he scratch you?" Zero asked as she let go of my arm and only seemed to notice the blood on my shirt then as it was covering her hand.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter it's not that deep I'll be fine-"

"NO VIN!" Zero said and her face was an image of worry and sadness. I could tell this wasn't a 'simple scratch'.

"Move your sleeve" Zero said quietly. I didn't know what to say so I did what she said and moved the sleeve off of my injured arm. What I saw made me want to hurl. The scratch was covered in a sort of green pus and had purple veins leading away from the gash to cover my chest.

"The infection has already started…" Zero said quietly but before I could say anything she gave me a sharp punch to the jaw. I tried to stay up but my vision tilted and blurred till I found myself surrounded by darkness…..

**GODS DID I WRITE THAT? MAN THEIR SO OUT OF CHARACTER! I FAILED MAJORLY FAILED! WELL I THINK I FAILED ANYWAYS…PLZ TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT…..**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG THIS IS SOOOOOOO LATE D: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! THIS IS CHAPTER 7!**

**Zero's POV**

I sighed as I looked at Vin's crumpled form on the floor. The infection on Vin's shoulder was a horrible pulsing mess of green pus and horribly bruised skin, it looked like something from an alien horror movie I'd seen once…

I stood still for a moment, thinking of all the herbs and cure alls we had learnt about in herbology and health class. Something about dressing the wound to stop infection….. Well I was a bit late for that one but dressing it may stop it from spreading more. I went to work, running around the room, rummaging through cupboards and throwing this and that into a large pile while cutting and crushing various plants and herbs.

And people always thought I never paid any attention in class.

"Shoot! Why is there no damn sunflower oil in this place?" I exclaimed in anger as I basically ripped the cupboard from its home attached to the wall in my search for sunflower oil.

/SMASH/!

I stood up quickly making my head spin slightly as my body was still healing, I stumbled/limped to the huge wall of computer screens and, after flicking some switches, turned the screens on to view the chaos that was unfolding outside…..

**Yeah….. Please comment!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! YAY FOR CAFFINE! ONWARDS TO CAMAL- THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~Zero's POV~**

I gawked at the computer screens completely dumbfounded.

Where the hell did Sam get a damn TANK?

He was driving around like a loon, smashing, crashing and destroying everything in sight all the while laughing like a manic.**((A/N 'scuse me for my cliché-ness))**

Seriously, where the HELL did he get a bloody TANK?

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration as he began shooting with glee at the entrance to the little underground hideout, making the room shudder and crumble slightly as the explosions penetrated one of five layers of dirt.

Only four to go…..

I was just giving off a line of 'colourful' words when Trixie and Newton rushed in, all tear tracks and red eyes.

Even in this sort of situation I couldn't help but feel touched. **((A/N 'member they thought Zero was dead…. Yeah….))**

"Z-Zero…? What h-happened?" Newton questioned, his eyes going huge. Never before have I thought of Newton as cute, but the little guy had the puppy dog eyes down to an art form!

"Damn, damn, damn ,damn, damn! Where the hell does he think he is? I bloody army ground? THIS IS A PUBLIC SCHOOL FOR GODS SAKE!" I screamed at the screen, as I let my frustration out on a poor bean bag that was soon reduced to nothing but a mass of torn fabric and beans.**((A/N Wow… I've only just now realized how violent I've made Zero in this story….. Ha :D))**

"_Oh, Zero~! Come out, come out, where ever you are~!" _Sam's rugged voice sounded through the speakers as yet another layer of dirt was exploded away from the ground making even more sirens blare throughout the secret underground lair.

"Z-Zero! W-What's going on?" Oh no! I'd forgotten all about Ella! If anything I had to stop her from going through any more trauma. Trixie; even she looked terrified unlike her usual calm and smart façade, Newton; Well it was hard to tell through all the tears and snot and Vin; His arm was still worsening and they didn't have any damn sunflower oil in this place to stop the damn infection! **((A/N 'member kiddies, next time you build a secret lair underground make sure you have plenty of sunflower oil! Or Zero will be pissed D:))** Wait a minute….

I knew what I had to do…..

**~Sam's POV~****((A/N that's right I'm **_**/actually/**_** going to write in this evil dudes POV :D Now you get to know what's going through his evil mind *O*))**

My god! I haven't had this much fun in _/years/_! Last time I had this much fun was when I went to a petting zoo and feed the chickens! Well…. I feed the chickens to an alligator but it was still fun! **((A/N see? He's a nice guy really ^-^ feeding alligators is such an abused art form these days DX))**

"Oh, Zero~! Come out, come out, where ever you are~!" I called out using the mega-phone I had swiped from some teacher's office.** ((A/N Swiper no swiping!*bricked*))**

I continued to shoot at the ground where the radar showed heat sources below. Shoot after shoot I was well aware of the fct I was laughing like a maniac.

"Oi! You creep, up here!" Ah, so the oh-so-elusive 000 was coming out of her hiding spot…

This should be fun…..

**It is done!** :D Just a truck load more chapters to go ^-^(has no clue how to end it so story will go on for a loooooooong time -.-') Well remember….

FEED THE AUTHOR, LEAVE A COMMENT! :3

Whiskas1393 =^..^=


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my loyal viewers! Or not so loyal… Either way I'm saying 'Hello!' to you~ :3 I am incredibly sorry for taking so long with updating -.-; Naplan's come and gone, I'm FLOGGED with homework and I got some art trades still on the chopping block(Sorry to you guys that I owe the art trades! I'll get them done!) So anyways, chapter number 9 of SR! Exciting, no…?... No not really But that's just 'cause I'm gonna make number 10 really shine! 8D Also PLEASE read the artist comment after reading! I got some info on a contest concerning the story in there! SO READ IT! :U**

**Well that's Whiskas done :D So let's get on to the long awaited chapter!**

**~Sam's POV~****((It's just so much fun writing in his POV :'D He's so mentally screwed I can relate!...I mean…))**

"So little kitty finally decided to come out of hiding, huh?" I said, a smirk(Well… Smirking as much as I could since I was fully morphed…) gracing my features as I let out a husky growl.

"Yeah, and little kitty' gonna beat your ass!" Replied my infuriated twin. My god it's been so long since I've fought with her! I feel like a kid in a candy store! Or better yet, a kid in a tank with the ability to smash everything in sight! YAY! **((A/N I may have based Sam's personality off my own… :3))**

"Now now, Zero! What did Daddy tell you about fighting?" I yell up to her as I depart from my tank. As fun as it would be shooting her out of the sky I found fists so much more close and personal and gave such a nice feeling when you landed a blow!

…

…

Maybe I should take up boxing? I mean I'm sure it'd be a great way to relive stress and just let it all out… Hmm… Maybe I should bring that up with the School? See if they could get a boxing club, seeing as they had a textiles club why not boxing? That'd be pretty cool! And- Oh crap! Where'd she go?

"Oh Sam, you've never been able to keep your eye on a target, have you?" Questioned my colleague.

"Shut up! I'm just thinking of a tactical way to… To… To figure out a tactical plan!" Yeah Sam, smooth, real smooth.

"Oh sure, sure, just remember to call me in when you need me…" She replies with a sinister smirk before melting into the shadows to await my orders.

I honestly had no clue how she does that!

"Sam you ugly b $^ *d! Get up here and fight!" Yelled Zero from behind me and to close for comfort. I turn quickly only to cop a rather harsh punch to the jaw, the power of which sent me hurtling off my tank and into some colourful monkey bars.

"Zero~" I whinned, "That's unfair! I wasn't ready!" I yelled as I stood up, snapping my dislocated limbs back into place and lept up into battle.

Just like old times.

Wind on my face, adrenaline in my veins, knuckles numb and body being bashed.

God, how I'd missed this!

But… Zero didn't seem to be fighting the same… Her movements were off, slow and awkward as she wheezed.

That wasn't right!

This was Subject 000 we're talking about! She could run for five days straight in a /sprint/!

Wait… Does this mean the Squid Robot worked? Had it taken effect?

I grin. Why yes, it seems it has. Well I guess it's time to make my move then…

"Hey, Ace! You're due on stage darlin'!" I call and my smirk only widens as Zero stops her assault to stare down at the new figure in the scene.

There stood Ace, clad in her joker inspired outfit, bells jingling merrily as she moved.

And Zero just stared.

"Well girly…" Ace began as she expertly flipped a deck of cards(I honestly have no clue where she got them!) "…Let's see what you've got!" And with that she leapt into battle…

**And I am done :3 The long awaited chapter 9 is finished and introduces a new character! She's mine by the way XD and 'member to comment!**

**Feed the author, leave a comment!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^= **


End file.
